


Toys

by horny4bastion



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horny4bastion/pseuds/horny4bastion
Summary: SCP-1471 returns to her containment chamber with a closed box.The box, much to your surprise, contains a variety of sex toys.
Relationships: SCP-1471 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-1471-A (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Request for an anonymous Reddit user.

You gave a desperate glance at the clock on the wall. Time always seemed to move slower on Fridays, as it continued its methodical tick-tocking. 45 minutes left in your shift, and then you could go home. 45 more minutes of mind-numbing boredom before you could enjoy your weekend. 

You had been recently placed in charge of monitoring a strange new manifestation of SCP-1471-1. Unlike their typical appearances, this one was entirely physical, capable of interacting fully with her environment as any human would. She could speak, and, as far as the testing could determine, seemed to be entirely sentient. 

Not soon after the first round of testing, she requested higher quality living conditions, a demand that was immediately met. After a few weeks of construction at Site-17, 1471-A had a lavish containment chamber.

That was when you came in, acting as a near-permanent resident in her home. You had your own room, and were allowed to leave on weekends, but every other moment was spent interacting with 1471 with the goal of determining her capabilities - and risks. 

But you began to notice that, over the last few weeks, you had actually become quite close to her. "Friend" was a very rare word within the Foundation, but you had come to see her as just that. Your relationship had earned a fair share of chuckles from your coworkers, but you played it off as "just getting into character." But you often found yourself looking forward to seeing her. 

You never looked forward to days like today, though.

1471-A was still, as far as the Foundation was concerned, an anomaly, meaning that she had to be studied. Some days, such as today, she was gone before you arrived, her sloppily-handwritten note informing you that she had testing for the rest of the day. You weren't allowed to accompany her , which meant that you had spent the last 10 hours alone her room, bored out of your mind. 

Lost in thought, you almost don't hear the sound of the door sliding open. You perk up as you hear the familiar sound of 1471-A's soft steps on the wooden floors, standing up from the couch to greet her with a smile. 

She seems to jump slightly when she sees you, arms immediately going behind her back as her fluffy, triangular ears flatten out. Though her milky eyes lacked pupils, you can tell from her head movement that she isn't looking at you. 

"Oh, sorry, long day of testing, I'm really tired so I think I'll just go to bed now." She speaks quickly, stumbling over her words as she beelines for her bedroom and slams the door closed. Despite claiming that she's tired, you notice her tail wagging excitedly as she goes. 

_Something is definitely wrong,_ you think to yourself as soon as the door closes. She's never tired after testing, and usually spends hours chatting with you about what questions the researchers asked her. Not to mention her nervous movements as she came in. 

You glanced over at the clock. 43 minutes before your shift ends. Plenty of time to discover what's going on. 

You slowly approach her door, giving a few short taps with your knuckle before speaking.

"Are you okay in there?" No response. "I just need to know if anything's going on, will you talk to me?" Once again, you hear nothing from the other side of the door as you begin to get worried. 

"Alright, I'm coming in." You say before slowly easing the door open. 

She's standing against the bed, facing towards you with her hands behind her back. Once again, she jumps as you enter, giving an uneasy smile and cocking her head to the side as she begins to speak quickly and nervously. 

"Oh, hey!" She brings a clawed hand up to rub her neck anxiously, "I was just doing some, uh, pre-sleep redecorating!" 

You glance around the room. None of the furniture has been moved. 

She follows your gaze before continuing. "W-well, I wasn't _actually_ redecorating, just... pre-redecorating," she gives a forced laugh, "I mean, you can't just redecorate on a whim! So I was just getting a feel for the space, trying to get inspired for the actual redecora--" 

You hear a small crash from the behind her, as her eyes widen in horror. 

Before she can react, you dart around her to see where the sound came from. That's when you notice a small cardboard box on the floor after it had presumably fallen off the bed. As you lift it up, she quickly snatches it from your hands and puts it behind her back. 

"These are just, um, research materials," she stammers, "very confidential, according to the doctors. And very dangerous, too! In fact, you'd better just let me put it away." 

As she turned and began to walk away, you grabbed her arm, spinning her back around to face you. 

"Listen, 1471-A," you began, her ears drooping as she heard you call her by her full designation, "I know you're lying. What's in that box that you're so scared of me seeing?"

She didn't return your gaze, looking down sheepishly before exhaling loudly and placing the cardboard box on the bed. You move in front of it, somewhat concerned about what would be inside. As you glanced into the now-open box, your eyes widened as everything became clear. 

The box contained an assortment of sex toys. Vibrators, dildos, anal beads, anal plugs, even some lingerie. 

You snapped the box shut, blushing wildly as you turned to leave. -A glanced away from you as you quickly brushed past her, causing you to subtly increase your speed as you rushed out of the room. 

You found it very difficult to focus on anything over the weekend. You were perfectly fine with her acquiring the toys, though you had never really thought of her having those _urges._ More concerning was her secrecy about it. She had never acted as strangely as she did then, though the contents of the box made her actions much more understandable. 

But you knew that the issue would be best dealt with sooner rather than later. After all, you still lived with her for most of the week. 

When you arrived at your shared room on Monday, you found her sitting on the couch, legs curled beneath her and arms crossed around her stomach. 

"Hello," she spoke softly, "I'll save you some time: I'm ready to talk about it." 

You sighed gently when you heard her speak, partly from surprise at her calmness and partly from relief of not having to initiate what would be a very awkward conversation. 

"Alright," you said, sitting down beside her, "I want to apologize for being so demanding, I shouldn't have asked to see what you had in the box."

"It's fine," she responded, "you were just doing your job, I don't blame you."

You were slightly hurt at that. "Wait," you began, "do you think I was worried because it's my job to keep an eye on you? I was worried because I care about you, because you're my friend."

She perked up at that, tail slowly wagging against the back of the couch. "Friend?" she said excitedly, "do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, you're one of my best friends."

At that, she immediately sprang forward and wrapped you in a tight embrace, tail wagging even faster before she spoke quietly into your ear. 

"Since we're friends, would you help me with something?" She asked, her voice a deep rumble. 

"Uh, sure, what do you need?"

She moved even closer now, muzzle brushing up against your ear as she spoke again, voice low and seductive.

"You remember what was in that box, don't you?" 

Your eyes widened in surprise, before you swallowed audibly and nodded, feeling yourself harden beneath her form. 

"Do you want to help me test them out, _friend?_ " She purred the last word as she ran a single claw down your chest. 

"Er- I, um, Are you-?" You stammered before taking a moment to collect yourself. "Yeah," you finally said, voice cracking slightly as you blushed. 

She chuckled at your nervousness, grabbing your arms and placing them around her neck, placing her own arms around your waist, holding you closely as she began to speak again.

"Well then, let's get started," she spoke seductively, "these clothes are awfully tight, could you help me get them off?"

You nodded once again, hands feeling slowly around the back of her neck until you located the zipper to her orange jumpsuit. You grabbed it and slowly drew it downwards, her pitch black fur emerging as her shoulders began to slip into the open air. As you reached her rear, you noticed an extra layer of fabric beneath the jumpsuit, pausing for a moment to feel it. It felt soft, much softer than her regular clothing, and also much thinner. 

Before you could continue undressing her, she stood up, standing in front of you and slowly drawing the jumpsuit down her form. As the fabric fell past her breasts, you finally realized what the extra layer of cloth was. She was wearing red lingerie that held her large breasts tightly. As your eyes continued to trail down her form, you noticed her matching panties, already lightly damp from her arousal. 

Eventually, the jumpsuit was completely off, and she stepped out it before grabbing your hand and pulling you up from the couch. She swapped places with you, bending over the couch and lifting her tail upwards, giving you a clear view of her snatch beneath the thin fabric of her panties. 

"C'mon!" She demanded, wiggling her ass slowly to get your attention, "the box is under the table, get to it!"

You rushed to get the box, pulling out the first toy you felt - a blue dildo - and bringing it against her rump. You reached around the top of her panties, feeling her heat around your finger as you pulled the garment down slowly, finally getting an unobstructed view of her nether regions. Then, without ceremony, you inserted the tip of the dildo into her slit, immediately earning a groan of pleasure. You pulled it back out slowly before pushing back in slightly faster, allowing it to reach a little deeper with the second penetration. You continued your agonizingly slow pace, watching her tight tailhole unconsciously clench every few moments. 

"Hey!" She barked, "you can go a bit faster, you know!"

"Sorry, friend," you said as she shuddered, "but I'm giving you a little lesson in patience."

"I'll show you patience!" She laughed before slamming her hips backwards, taking the entirety of the dildo into her snatch with a scream of pleasure. 

You chuckled at her eagerness, grabbing one of her asscheeks with your hand and shoving her forward, using your other hand to pull the dildo all the way out at the same time. She whined at the sudden loss, slit dripping as it attempted to grab at the now-departed object. 

"Are you going to be patient now?" You asked gently, cocking your head to the side as she turned around to look at you. She huffed at you before giving a short nod, wiggling her hips once again. 

You slowly reinserted the dildo, pushing downards as you entered and pulling slightly upwards as you exited. The silicone toy was slick with her liquids at this point, and it entered her easily. Instead of speeding up, you decided to try something different. As you pulled the dildo out of her, you moved your mouth up to her tailhole, laving your tongue over it to her immediate surprise. 

You continued your onslaught, pumping the dildo slightly faster as you drove your tongue deeper and deeper into her ass, feeling her clench each time you thrust into her. Her groans of pleasure eventually devolved into animalistic grunts and pants, her chest heaving rapidly as her body desperately tried to keep up with the pleasure. Then, just as she was about to go over the edge of her orgasm, you pulled out entirely, tongue escaping her clenching tailhole as the dildo left her tight snatch. 

She practically screamed at you, hips pushing backwards subconsciously as she desperately begged for orgasm. You cleared your throat to get her attention. Once she was looking back at you, you slowly took the dildo, thoroughly slicked with her fluids, and slowly licked it clean, giving a low groan of arousal as you tasted her juices. 

Then, you glanced back into the box, spotting something much more interesting. 

You reached in and pulled it out, as 1471-A's half-lidded eyes widened at the sight. The glass anal beads started relatively small before quickly becoming much larger. You took the smallest orb, placing it within her tight tailhole before easing it in, giving her a moment to adjust to the feeling before continuing onto the next. 

Several moans and pleas later, you had just over half of the beads in. Then, you began to pull them out, her tailhole giving a barely-audible pop as the large orb escaped. After giving her a moment, you pushed back in, stretching her tailring once again. You didn't bother with a slow pace this time, opting for a quick pace as soon as she was fully adjusted. 

Her pleasure began building again as she began whimpering against the couch cushion, completely lost within her own pleasure. You could tell from the pace of her grunts, as well as the copious liquid flowing from her snatch, that she was close. Then, when she was on the edge for the second time, you leaned forward and stuck your tongue into her slit. The sudden contact was all she needed to come crashing over the edge, as she squeezed against your tongue while practically flooding your mouth with her fluids. You savored the taste, drinking it happily while you kept pumping the beads in and out, drawing her orgasm out for as long as possible. 

After another few moments, she collapsed forward, sucking in deep breaths as she came down from her orgasmic high. Once she seemed thoroughly calmed, you slowly began drawing the anal beads out of her tight tailhole, giving her another quick rush of pleasure and drawing another short round of moans from her lips. 

Minutes later, she glanced at you, realizing that you were still sitting on the floor watching her. She got up shakily, patting the couch in an effort to get you to lie down. When you did, she immediately crawled on top of you, her soft fur rubbing against you. She began lavishing your neck and face with the closest she could come to a kiss, her dark tongue licking rapidly along your skin, humming contentedly as she did. 

You closed your eyes and let your hands roam her naked body as she occasionally ceased her kissing to give a quick grunt in pleasure. You thought of the day's events, eyes opening again to look down at her as you had a realization. 

"Wait, you were wearing the lingerie underneath your jumpsuit." You said out loud, "did you _plan_ this?"

She gave a chuckle as she gave your lips a quick lick. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it did," you smiled to yourself as you closed your eyes again. "So, do you have any plans for the week?"

"Of course I do," she grinned up at you mischeviously, "we've still got more toys to try out."


End file.
